Like the winter
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Nueno/Tamamo. Después de la batalla contra la poderosa Tamamo no Mae, el kitsune aún tiene que recuperarse de la nueva carga de poderes que ha recibido... y por cuestiones del destino, el maestro Nueno ha decidido que sera él quien cuide del zorro hechicero. Yaoi
1. Inquilino

**LIKE THE WINTER**

**CAP 1**

**"Inquilino"**

**Observaba aquel diminuto lugar y levantó una ceja no tan sorprendido con lo que se encontraba.**

**Aunque no podía quejarse demasiado, después de todo si estaba en aquel sitio era porque no había tenido muchas mas opciones que obedecer. No estaba en posición de réplicas.**

**-Se que no es mucho…**

**-No es nada en realidad**

**-Pero debería servir en lo que te recuperas y puedes volver a donde sea que vivas. Tsuwabukimaru dice que puede encargarse de que… bueno, sea algo mas acorde a lo que tendrás que madurar ahora mientras te adaptas a tus nuevos poderes y recobras las fuerzas que habías estado perdiendo**

**Nube le observaba con seriedad y el zorro tan solo dejó salir un pequeño globo de vaho con hastío**

**-Y tampoco tienes que decir que mi casa no es nada, mira que estoy batallando con las rentas y he tenido que rogar de rodillas que me extiendan el tiempo de paga!**

**-Claro **

**Replicó el hombre de cabello plata avanzando despacio por aquel pequeño apartamento y dedicándose a ver los alrededores con muy poco interés mientras sostenía la única maleta deportiva que había conseguido salvar junto con algunas cosas**

**Esa maldita zorra. Al parecer se había adelantado en mucho a lo que iba a sucederle y cuando había regresado a su casa la había encontrado volteada de cabeza y casi en ruinas; el pequeño zorro de cabello negro le había comentado que algunos de sus conocidos habían enfurecido al saber su decisión de vivir entre los humanos pero Tamamo estaba seguro que muy por detrás de la supuesta benevolencia de la anciana, esta había tomado una pequeña represalía por sus decisiones.**

**Y lo peor había venido después.**

**Aunque en un inicio se había sentido de las mil maravillas, ahora podía sentir el efecto rebote de tanto poder acumulado al haber recibido una de las almas de la kitsune.**

**El cansancio había venido con ligeras rachas de pérdida completa de poderes al sentir aquella nueva fuerza presionar hacia los lados de su cuerpo al grado de que repentinamente no estaba seguro de si su cuerpo de zorro se había perdido o si la apariencia que tenía era solo eso, apariencia.**

**La vista pareció convertir las imágenes que tenía enfrente en dos distintas, lo que le hizo levantar una mano para tallarse los párpados.**

**-Tamamo?**

**-Da lo mismo. Dime que tienes algo decente de comer en este basurero- gruñó el hombre de ojos verde clarísimo a lo que el maestro rodó los ojos y caminó hacia la única y desvencijada alacena que se encontraba cerca- en verdad no tienes algo en este lugar?**

**-Muy pocas cosas. Por lo general no logro completar la renta y termino viviendo en la escuela así que no suelo comprar comida que pueda guardarse por mucho tiempo… ya sabes. Solo gastaría mi dinero en vano**

**Gruñó Nueno intentando ser paciente con el otro que se dirigió a una de las dos sillas que había en el lugar, llevando esta hasta una ventana cercana y sentándose en ella para descansar al tiempo que observaba hacia el exterior**

**El hombre de cabello negro observó de reojo al otro antes de encontrar con su mano un par de bowls de sopa instantánea**

**-Pensé que con el dinero que ganabas como médico podrías rentar una habitación en un hotel lujoso o algo parecido- dijo de pronto sin pensar en sus palabras a lo que el zorro en la silla sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos**

**-Se supone que estoy demasiado enfermo como para ir al hospital- comentó- así que presentarme para recoger la paga o enviar a un sujeto como tu no creo que sería bueno**

**Replicó el de cabello plateado a lo que el otro se erizó con irritación**

**-Cómo que un tipo como yo!?**

**-Pero… entonces ya te he cansado lo suficiente como para que me quieras correr?- inquirió con interés el zorro, ladeando un poco la cabeza y arrepintiéndose de golpe de orma interna: ese maldito mareo al perder energías…**

**-Por supuesto que no- respondió el joven maestro volviendo a componer un gesto serio al tiempo que llevaba las sopas instantáneas hasta donde tenía una pequeña hornilla y luego, tomaba una tetera para llevarla a llenar con agua al fregadero- pero aceptaste muy rápido cuando te dije que vinieras a quedarte conmigo…**

**-No me lo preguntaste, me lo ordenaste y además me trajiste arrastrando casi la mitad del camino hasta que acepte**

**Soltó Tamamo frunciendo el ceño a lo que el otro mostró un tic en uno de sus ojos mientras recordaba como el zorro casi se había desmayado por debilidad apenas regresando a la ciudad y lo había terminado cargando aunque este había presentado pelea; incluso encontrándose en un estado tan delicado, el infeliz tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para morderlo y hacerle un enorme drama en medio de la calle olvidándose de su porte eterna de estarse frío**

**-Alguien tiene que vigilarte en lo que te recuperas por completo- dijo finalmente el maestro Nueno encogiéndose de hombros para luego, colocar la tetera con agua sobre la hornilla para comenzar a calentarla- no me perdonaría si murieras**

**-Hum… vida por vida?- inquirió con suavidad y astucia el zorro haciendo que el otro gruñese**

**-En verdad el "muchas gracias maestro Nueno" te cuesta tanto?**

**-No veo por que darte las gracias… que nos ayudaramos mutuamente por un interés común no significa que dejemos de ser rivales**

**Soltó el de cabello largo haciendo que el de ojos marrones suspirase profundamente**

**-Seguro…**

**Pero aún así…**

**El zorro cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante de su pecho percibiendo la sensación de que el suelo se movía completamente bajo sus pies y que parecía no desear detenerse en lo absoluto; detestaba por mucho esa sensación, no era que no hubiese estado herido antes como para no conocer ese sentimiento pero continuaba siendo incómodo en sobremanera y le fastidiaba presentarse de esa forma delante del otro hombre que le daba la espalda, entretenido en lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo**

**Meisuke Nueno**

**Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y su corazón pareció detenerse un segundo mientras a su mente volvían algunas memorias de lo que había ocurrido tantas horas atrás y que le trasmitían varios sentimientos encontrados y confusos**

**Incluso… esa anciana demente lo había percibido pero por algún motivo también se lo había guardado**

**Todavía podía sentir, quemantes y dolorosas aquellas lágrimas que habían caído sobre su falso cuerpo cuando aquel sujeto le sostuviera entre sus brazos.**

**Aunque se suponía que su esencia se había desvanecido, no era del todo cierto. Podía recordar fragmentos de lo que había pasado, podía sentir y ver muchas cosas aunque no fuese capaz de tener claridad en su razonamiento o actos pero en el inconsciente seguía estando él.**

**Y recordaba perfectamente la mirada de aquel humano que parecía auténticamente preocupado por él e incluso triste ante la posibilidad de que fuese a morir, incluso cuando él mismo había tratado de acabar con su existencia en más de una ocasión; pero aquello había sido demasiado extraño y no había podido menos que sentir que algo no estaba del todo bien en aquello… especialmente porque ese sencillo acto le había hecho luchar hasta el punto culmine de unas energías que no poseía, solo por seguirlo viendo y no desvanecerse.**

**Una verdadera tontería que ahora que lo pensaba, era ridícula.**

**Porqué había deseado con tantas ansias el sobrevivir solo para verle una vez más?**

**-Porqué llorabas?**

**La pregunta hizo saltar al joven maestro que emitió un chillido al casi dejar caer la tetera que terminó quemándole las manos, provocándole a gritar de una forma mas escandalosa mas sin derramar el agua hirviendo en el suelo. Sacudió sus manos varias veces seguidas antes de soplarlas y luego, observar de reojo al otro con gesto irritado**

**-Incluso la mano de demonio duele al ser quemada, sabes? Eso se puede? No tengo ni idea de porque pero creo que Baki me odia mas de lo que yo a él…**

**Dijo el humano desvariando un poco pero el de ojos claros apretó los parpados irritado antes de volver a verle con el cejo fruncido**

**-Porque lloraste?**

**-Llorar… ahora?- inquirió finalmente el maestro Nueno confundido- ni siquiera un poco…**

**-No me refiero a eso idiota**

**Interrumpió el zorro antes de que volviese a hablar o a decir algo que no iba conforme a lo que deseaba saber**

**-Porqué lo hiciste… cuando estaba… muriendo?- dijo dejando ver que cada palabra le estaba costando realmente un gran esfuerzo, provocando que al otro le apareciese un gesto confundido en el rostro- no es que entienda tu preocupación por mi pero tampoco era para que lloraras**

**Soltó el zorro haciendo que el otro parpadease antes de reir como si recordase algo muy pesado**

**-Bueno, me estabas rompiendo los hombros a palos, obviamente iba a responder al dolor- dijo el de ojos marrones comenzando a reir con fuerza y rascándose la nuca a lo que el otro le observó con sorpresa- pronto estará la sopa instantánea… sé que no es precisamente lo que te gusta pero si quieres, puedo ir con alguna vecina y pedirle algo de tofú… eso te gusta, no?**

**Tamamo continuaba confundido y sacudió la cabeza un poco antes de volver a ver hacia el exterior donde el cielo comenzaba a cobrar un tono rojizo y rosado intenso**

**Le estaba mintiendo**

**Vil y descaradamente. No era eso por lo que lloraba y no estaba seguro de porqué le importaba saber tanto el motivo de sus lagrimas; o acaso si le era importante y por eso la presión de necesidad dentro de su cuerpo humano?**

**Apenas movió los ojos hacia un lado cuando percibió que el otro salía de aquel apartamento y entonces, recargó la cabeza en la ventana de cristal, fresca y transparente**

**Ese humano…**

**Realmente como iba a ser estar conviviendo con alguien que realmente no era capaz de mostrar sus verdaderas emociones, tal cuál como él acostumbraba a hacer?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Piezas

**LIKE THE WINTER**

**.**

**CAP 2**

**"Piezas"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La lluvia hacía un suave ruido en el exterior mientras que el zorro permanecía sentado en el suelo, con un codo apoyado en el marco de una ventana alta pero que no estaba muy por encima del nivel de piso haciendo cómodo aquel tipo de apoyo; suspiró con suavidad mientras que con su mano libre hacía girar su pequeña esfera de cuarzo que seguía proporcionándole en parte una sensación de seguridad que parecía haberse perdido en cierta forma**

**Cerró los ojos un momento y su cabeza se ladeó muy apenas**

**Se sentía tan cansado…**

**Incluso cuando percibió el sonido de la puerta al abrirse no se inmutó en lo absoluto puesto que a pesar de su debilidad, sus sentidos aún estaban lo perfectamente recuperados como para poder distinguir cuando había peligro y cuando no**

**Y lo único que había detectado había sido el aroma de aquel humano que cargaba una bolsa pesada y un tubo de tela con algo grande en su interior**

**-Ya he llegado**

**Anunció Nube a pesar de que sabía que no era necesario puesto que el otro hombre ni siquiera había dado muestras de notarlo; rodó los ojos intentando guardarse el fastidio de tener que soportar el humor de aquel zorro antes de acercarse unos cuantos pasos y dejarle la bolsa de plástico a un lado; finalmente el de cabello plateado abrió sus ojos verdes y los viró apenas hacia el que estaba de pie y le observaba intentando sonreir**

**-No es necesario que te esfuerces en aparentar agrado por tenerme de invitado en tu casa, ya estoy acostumbrado a tus gruñidos**

**Advirtió Tamamo provocando una ligera arruguita de fastidio y una expresión irritada en el de ojos castaños, provocando que el médico sonriese muy apenas; sin embargo en un segundo el maestro se recuperó y se colocó las manos en la cadera comenzando a reir grandemente como si en verdad aquellos comentarios le hubiesen causado mas gracia que molestia**

**-El que diga que los kitsune no pueden ser divertidos, miente completamente**

**Dijo con un falso brillo alegre que hizo bufar al hombre en el suelo y regresar su vista al exterior gris**

**-En verdad eres insoportable, maestro Nueno…**

**El aludido hizo una pequeña mueca antes de suspirar pesadamente y dejar salir un pequeño globito de vaho de la boca**

**-Porqué siempre tienes que ser tan desagradable? Si ya nos habíamos comenzado a llevar mejor!**

**-Hum…- Tamamo sonrió y entornó los ojos volviendo a ver al hombre a su lado- somos rivales, humano. Podemos tener pequeños momentos en que concordemos con algún asunto pero de ahí en fuera, no esperes que sea diferente a lo que ha venido siendo hasta ahora… te recuerdo que volví a tratar de llevarme el cráneo de tu preciado alumno…**

**Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del hombre de cabello negro antes de toser para aclararse la voz, colocando su puño apenas por delante de su boca y cerrando los ojos**

**-Si, pero bueno… era un momento muy desesperado y al final te diste cuenta de que realmente no deseabas hacerlo… a mi me parece que has madurado mucho Tamamo como para dejarte morir con tal de… no hacer ningun daño**

**Musitó el otro haciendo que el zorro hechicero se tensara y le gruñera**

**-En verdad crees eso?**

**-Bueno… sé que por eso, la zorro de nueve colas te otorgó una de sus almas- dijo el hombre con tranquilidad- demostraste mucho valor y mucha decisión al llevar dentro tuyo parte de eso que nos hace a los humanos lo que somos y lo que ha hecho que te intereses en nosotros**

**Dijo antes de emitir un gemido al sentarse al lado del hombre de cabello plateado que parpadeó al ver al otro tan cerca suyo y a un lado**

**Meisuke Nueno abrió aquella bolsa de plástico y metió una de sus manos para remover los objetos e irlos sacando para colocarlos cerca del zorro que pareció relajarse un poco y solo observar los gestos de aquel sujeto que no se veía ni minimamente molesto por encontrarse tan cerca suyo**

**-De poco en poco Tsuwabukimaru y yo hemos conseguido sacar cosas de tu casa… y bueno, te he traído algunas mientras seguimos limpiando**

**Comenzó a colocar unas cuantas libretas y libros cerca de Tamamo, algunos objetos personales, un reloj…**

**El zorro hechicero observó todo aquello antes de levantar su pequeña agenda y abrirla. Aunque esta se encontraba sucia y manchada aún podía leer algo de lo que ya tenía escrito, encontrando un cierto alivio al ver que no estaba perdida del todo puesto que también acostumbraba a apuntar sus citas médicas y las de sus pacientes en esta; sus ojos se movieron muy apenas hacia el hombre que tenía un lado y que continuaba acomodándole cosas cerca antes de sonreir malvadamente**

**-Ni hablar… supongo que tendré que cancelar esa cita para cenar que tenía con la profesora Ritsuko…**

**El hombre de ojos verdes contó hacia atrás internamente y aguardó**

**-Supongo que sí… no estás realmente como para salir en estos momentos…- comentó el maestro de escuela aún sacando las cosas de la bolsa para un momento después, quedarse congelado en su lugar con la mirada perdida y después, estallar a los gritos para la completa satisfacción del youkai que se apoyó en una mano con expresión de victoria y sonriendo- maldita sea estúpido zorro! Como puedes siquiera pensar en salir con la hermosa maestra Ritsuko!?**

**-Yo le gusto y para ser una humana, no tiene una mala figura…- comentó el aludido tan solo por el inmenso placer que sentía al ver rabiar a quien tenía enfrente y que parecía destrozar parte de la bolsa que tenía en sus manos de la pura ira que sentía- tal vez incluso podría pensar en atreverme… a llegar un poco mas allá, si es que me entiendes…**

**Musitó con lentitud y un tono suave y dulce con toda la intención de provocar al otro hombre que en un segundo le había tomado de los hombros y le había estirado hasta que ambos parecieron quedar casi unidos por la nariz**

**-Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo, maldito pervertido!**

**Chilló el profesor de ojos castaños a lo que el zorro sonrió un poco mas de lado, pensando en cómo picarlo un poco mas**

**-O tal vez prefieras que practique contigo, ya que estamos tan cerca y es tan buena la oportunidad**

**Musitó el zorro con suavidad a lo que el humano se tensó completamente al percibir que tan cerca estaban para luego alejarse de golpe, soltando finalmente al de cabello plateado que se hizo este hacia un lado con calma mientras el otro parecía encogerse con expresión de pánico hasta el otro lado de la habitación**

**-N…n… no estarás hablando en serio, o si?**

**-Por supuesto que si…- respondió el de ojos verdes al tiempo que Meisuke Nueno chillaba y se colocaba los puños cerca de la boca, completamente en deformet**

**-Pero si ambos somos hombres!**

**-Esas son cosas que solo afectan a ustedes los humanos- respondió el otro con calma observando de reojo al profesor de primaria- para nosotros los zorros, da lo mismo ser hombre o mujer siempre y cuando podamos estar cómodos y satisfechos con el asunto y en dado caso, que recibamos algo que valga la pena o nos convenga… las situaciones sobre género no nos es tan importante a los youkai**

**Añadió antes de parpadear un poco por todos los ruidos que iba soltando el otro, provocando que el zorro finalmente rodase los ojos**

**-En verdad que eres un estúpido ingenuo…**

**-Espera… te estabas burlando de mi!?**

**Estalló el portador de la mano demoniaca haciendo que el otro bufase y volviese a apoyar el codo en la ventana para observar el exterior**

**-Obviamente idiota… en verdad creías que perdería mi tiempo y mis energías contigo?**

**Soltó con un tono ácido y nuevamente un gesto serio para luego, cerrar los ojos**

**-Estaba aburrido y quise tomarle el pelo, fue todo. Ya relájate, no es como si fuera a violarte mientras duermes…**

**Añadió con irritación para luego ver de lado la expresión desconfiada y de sospecha en el humano cuyos ojos ahora eran un circulo a la mitad y sus pupilas eran apenas un diminuto punto**

**-No estarás pensándolo en serio, verdad?**

**-No lo sé… te creo bien capaz…**

**Gruñó el maestro Nube a lo que Tamamo gimió y apoyó la frente en su mano**

**-Cree lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado…**

**-Hummm…**

**El de ojos castaños continuó observándole con desconfianza para luego, volver a acercarse y abrir la bolsa larga de tela haciendo que el zorro le viese nuevamente de reojo, algo intrigado por aquello**

**-Que tienes ahí?**

**-Bueno… hubo otra cosa que encontré y que te dejaste atrás cuando te llevamos a la presencia de esa criatura…- murmuró metiendo la mano en aquella bolsa y atrayendo la atención del zorro… que un segundo después se tensó completamente alterado- yo… bueno, lamento que haya pasado esto…**

**Dijo el de cabello negro antes de dejar frente al zorro las piezas de su eterna acompañante, la lanza de los cráneos**

**-PERO QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE!?**

**-No lo hice yo!- soltó Meisuke Nueno mientras que el hombre de cabello plateado tomaba las tres piezas en las que ahora estaba partida su alma y las apretaba- es de las cosas que destrozaron los sirvientes de esa loca zorra! Estaba entre las cosas de tu casa, te aseguro que yo no busqué que se rompiera… de todas maneras, no la vas a necesitas mas, no? Se supone que ya no tienes necesidad de estar sacándole la cabeza a las personas…**

**El zorro continuaba temblando con ira contenida mientras sentía como si algo se removiese en su interior con algo similar al dolor; sin aquella arma se sentía extrañamente vacío y no era como si no se le hubiese partido antes pero… por la forma en que se encontraba no parecía que tendría pronta reparación; cerró los ojos con resignación pero aún un dejo irritado y dejó caer las piezas hacia un lado para sorpresa del humano**

**-No puede arreglarse? Conozco un par de buenos herreros en el pueblo mas cercano…**

**-En verdad eres idiota. Las armas de los youkai no pueden ser arregladas por simples y patéticos humanos…**

**Respondió el zorro de cabello plateado sorprendiendo un poco al maestro Nube por sus reacciones; no era que no hubiese visto el cariño que le tenía el zorro a aquella cosa pero como para que realmente le doliese?... no lo hubiera imaginado**

**-Entonces… quién podría arreglarla?- inquirió pretendiendo simple curiosidad a lo que el hombre finalmente volvió a su posición delante de la ventana para apoyar su frente en esta**

**-Solo otro zorro hechicero- masculló Tamamo de mala gana- y no tengo con que pagar la reparación, así que ya puedo darlo por olvidado… demonios…**

**Gimió e hizo girar mas rápidamente la pequeña esfera de cuarzo entre sus dedos mientras que el humano a su lado parpadeaba un poco y regresaba aquellas piezas de vuelta a la bolsa de tela de la cuál habían salido**

**Así que otro kitsune podía arreglar esa cosa…**

**.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


End file.
